The Famous Girls
by Lilyxoxo
Summary: Alyssa and Amanda try and get someone close to them out of the state prision


**Author's Notes: **This is a fanfiction I wrote about me and my friend Alyssa. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from FMA. The only thing I own is the characters I have put in.

There are two young respected alchemists. They are known world wide for their awesome powers, but could they possibly have some other powers…

"Alyssa we need to go before the state comes let's move it!" "Amanda I'm coming I'm just giving this town something to remember us by." "Aly your too kind, now come on!

Ally and Amanda were the most Famous Alchemists other than Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse. The state was on their tails because Amanda's boyfriend was in the state prison, and Aly's cousin was in there too.

Amanda and Ally were going to be convicted too, but the people loved them and they were always welcome in any town.

Alyssa and Amanda were traveling to the town where Ed and Al were born. This was also where a girl named Winry and her Grandmother lived. Amanda needed a tune up on her auto mail.

"Aly are you sure this is the right town?" Amanda asked, looking around hesitantly.

"Mandy yes I am sure Ed and Al were born here, and the best auto mail that I know of is here." Alyssa responded, her voice full of confidence and certainty.

"Okay, well while we are here we should ask the people if they know Full Metal and Al"

"Yeah Mandy that's cool, ok we are here." Alyssa knocked on the door. A few moments later a little old lady came to the door.

"What do you want hmmm?" she asked, looking the two girls over.

"Hi ma'am we would like to know if you could tune up my friend's left arm please."

"Oh yes sure come in I will take a look at it let's see. Hmmmmmm… Oh my… your auto mail… It's really rusted and old. You shouldn't even be using this!"

Amanda turned red in the face and asked "Ma'am can you fix it please we need to be going soon or the state will find us."

"Dear they can't come in here unless it is some people I know"

"Oh okay… So how much will this cost?"

"It's on the house"

A scream suddenly broke through their conversation.

"GRANDMAAAA GRANDMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ED AND AL ARE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!"

Winry came through the door. Upon seeing the girls she stopped and stared.

"Grandma who are they?" Winry asked.

"They are some girls here to have some new auto mail, I didn't catch their names though?"

Then Alyssa stood up all embarrassed "Oh I am Alyssa and this is my friend Amanda."

Winry look a little excited they she screamed "Grandma they they they they are just like Ed and Al well not exactly but just as famous!!!!!! Oh my God!" Just then a short guy who had a blood red jacket on and a man wearing a suit of armor walked in

"Winery, Grandma we're back to visit, and we brought Lieutenant Colonel Mustang too."

All of them Ed, Al, and Mustang walked in and looked at both Amanda and Alyssa. Edward ran out. Amanda and Alyssa both said together, "What is wrong with him?"

Alphonse and Mustang both looked at Amanda and Alyssa. Al left to go find his brother.

"Brother where are you? Come on out! Why did you leave?" Al found his brother sitting on the hill looking at he clouds in the sky.

"Al those girls are highly wanted by the state and well I can't take them in." Then Amanda and Alyssa came out and simply stood there with their hair billowing in the wind. Amanda charms were moving with the wind as well.

Amanda said softly "Edward we need to know if you could help us with something?" Ed turned around and got up and looked at Alyssa.

"I can help you but answer one question for us. Why is the state looking for you is?" Roy came out quietly and sat on the grass so he could hear the story but no one saw him sitting.

Amanda then sighed then explained what happened "Alyssa, me her cousin Rex and my boyfriend Cloud were helping the people in Ishbal get some clean water and help them re-build, but then people from the state came to check out Ishbal. When the state saw Cloud and Rex helping the Ishbalians they were immediately arrested."

Both Ed and Al looked at Amanda and said, "Really?"

Alyssa added " Yeah, they did. And well, we were lucky that Cloud and Rex hid us behind their bikes or we would be in the jail house too. The last words that Cloud said to Amanda were that she needed to bail them both out and show that the state was wrong in what they are doing to the Ishbalins."

Amanda got something out of her black trench coat " Ed this is a picture of Cloud and Rex" Cloud had blond hair and bright green eyes and Rex had nice brown hair and sparkling blue eyes both of them were standing beside Clouds bike.

Ed said while looking at the picture with a little worry in his eyes "The two guys in that picture just got brought into central yesterday and well they are suppose to be seeing Mustang to see what happened there."

Amanda with a little hope in her eyes said, "You mean the guy with jet black hair and the state outfit on?"

"Yeah he was but he hasn't said anything about you to at all actually."

Ed saw Roy walk back to the house, and wondered what Roy was doing outside.


End file.
